


Two thousand yen says you'll talk before she does.

by EmeliaK



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, gazes from a picnic table, observers from a bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeliaK/pseuds/EmeliaK
Summary: Easy enough to accept.(Ran, Yukina, Moca and Lisa on the sidelines, and a whole lot of eye contact.)





	Two thousand yen says you'll talk before she does.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fairly lightly T. Enjoy!)

This was such a stupid bet, Yukina thinks. This was _such_ a _stupid_ bet, Ran thinks.

And why did they have to do this in a public park?

The answer, both of them know, lies upon the bench across the path. The one facing their picnic table, but very much facing it from a safe distance. I can see you, Yukina thinks. Yeah, I can see you, Ran thinks.

Not to say they're looking over there as of this very moment, because they're preoccupied. They're deadlocked staring each other down is what's happening, and neither of them wants to be the first to look away.

That's not the bet, though. Neither of them have said anything for five minutes now. That's the bet - the first one to talk, to open their mouth and make dumb language sounds on this weird facade of a date - loses.

But this isn't too different from usual, Yukina admits to herself. This is pretty normal fare, though, Ran admits to herself. It's not like either of them have usually talked to each other in any particular depth beyond, perhaps, "hey, do you want a piece of this chocolate?" "No thanks, I don't like bitter food." "Oh. Okay." For some reason, whenever the two talk, the atmosphere gets palpably, intensely awkward. Ran reckons that maybe it's just because they're two passionate coolheads with a passionate rivalry, maybe.

She explained this to Moca once, though, and Moca responded by factoring out. "Two coolheads with a rivalry... and a whole lotta passion." So she said, and they're now forced together in this strange scenario by the very people they trusted the most.

Moca and Lisa, here to adjudicate the dare and have a good time, wave from the bench when either of them turns away from the stare - Moca does a big, slow, crowd-holding-glowsticks-to-power-ballad-style wave, and Lisa's is a small modest one while she makes a slightly pained (but are you really, Lisa? Are you really?) coy face.

This is why both of them have stopped turning away from the stare.

Obviously, Moca is on Yukina's side, hoping Ran cracks and goes "actually, why the hell do I care about this, I have better places to be". Lisa's siding with Ran, banking on Yukina saying something passive-aggressively insulting the moment her boiling, tumultuous instincts tear down her restraint and she leaps to pour Ran a cold, smooth pint of snark.

Ran only bet two grand though, and reckons she could probably wrestle it back off Moca... except, uh, actually, probably not, because Moca knows chokeholds, or put another way, it would be really weird if Moca didn't turn out to know any chokeholds. Yukina really doesn't know what to make of her own situation, because when your best friend is siding with the chaos trickster of the Roselia-Afterglow Ring, you don't quite have any real precedent to work with in your mental calculations.

Yukina contemplates labelling Lisa as a traitor in her head, such has this situation turned her own allies against her. Ran would accuse Moca of being a traitor right now, out loud, but she doesn't wanna lose the bet.

Ran glances to the side, moving her head the slightest inch. Moca begins to raise her arm. Oh, god, no, fuck off.

Yukina was just about to gaze over at the autumn trees stood tall against the curve in the path, or maybe at the bush right behind Ran that's waxy green and amorphous-verge-between-curved-cube-and-egg-shaped, but Mitake relocks stares with her in time, and that's not something Yukina's either metaphorically or literally going to turn her head away from.

The both of them really are just... absolutely fucked. Ran wishes she knew sign language, so under her breath (hand-wise), she could sign out "this is so, so pointless"...

...but Moca would argue that as communication of the verbal kind.

"I'm beginning to feel this is a little mean, y'know, Moca."

"It's tough love. They'll learn two things at once... one, they actually like each other, and two... money is no object for the one you love."

"Moca, though, you paid off Tsugumi buying your jacket, and you didn't even need my help. I'm so proud of you for that, 'kay? You good girl."

"Mmm... I guess you _were_ a rock to lean on, though, through all those shifts. A real ass rock. They oughta call you... Iwa-i. See, 'cause iwa means--"

"Quiet, Moca."

"Yes, misssss." Moca leans fully into her armrest, pushing the rest of her body up against Lisa's side of the bench.

"You're kicking me."

"Can't tell me what to do."

Yukina bores deeply into Mitake's eyes now, employing the kind of stare that a crackling lightning spark would fit with so nicely. Mitake's deep, crystalline orchid-tinted eyes... those have to be contacts, do they not? Who has she ever heard of that has pink for a natural eye colour? In any case, it's quite so that Yukina has no need for such gimmicks. (Although she supposes she must take a natural loss on the hair front, given she _is_ of a full head of serious silver compared to Mitake's single streak of red against her black...)

Ran isn't unnerved in the slighest. In fact, this is a more natural arena for her to meet Minato in than the typical speaking-and-having-words conversation is. She settles down, getting comfortable, arms resting on the table, engaging fully with Minato's focused eyes. A pale, faded ochre lustre, wide open and yet ever so slightly narrowed in that harsh manner of hers, inviting Ran's gaze to tangle fierce and not let go one inch...

Woah. What's she thinking? Ran blushes, but her body's dedicated to the eye-contact sport and doesn't shift, so she just flushes a little while completely frozen in place. Okay, yeah, she doesn't know how, but she's been caught off guard.

That's an interesting thing to happen, Yukina thinks, watching Ran's red-blooded reaction. That's definitely not happening again, Ran thinks, watching Yukina's cold lack of reaction.

At this point, the distance between them isn't actually too far - Ran's face rests about an arm's length from Yukina's, and now less so as Yukina leans in too, setting herself into a Gendo pose, fingers locked and resting against her mouth, and without the context-sensitive opacity glasses, she just looks like she plain bore down on intensity by a factor of two.

A moth flies by.

Ran's feeling it. Minato's stupid powerlevel jump. So she matches, simply - by progressively leaning forwards ever, ever so slowly, the motion helping to distract her from losing her composure. Drifting closer, closer... until her face is just a hand's length away, or it would be, but Minato actually seems to be slightly unnerved by this (irritated? It looks like the exact same emotion when it comes to her, honestly), and she leans backwards to keep their distance on the _correct_ side of her vague feeling of where the line is, until Ran is almost having to start craning her neck, so she settles for just occupying most of the tabletop-slash-no-man's-land with her shadow.

Just what are you doing? Yukina thinks, trepidated. Wait, what am I doing? Ran thinks, all of a sudden, and before she realises to break out of her staredown pseudo-trance, Yukina's flicked her in the forehead, and Ran flinches right the way back to her own side of the picnic table, which is actually kinda significantly wide now that she sees it.

Neither of them are looking to the side, still, although Ran's gaze is now unsettled, floating around Minato's fancy-ass somehow-daily clothing instead of the gaze looming above it, but it's impossible for the both of them not to imagine their kind old bandmates cracking up. Truly, Ran's tragedy is an instant comedy.

Yeah, well, try and watch this, bitches. With the hand on the side they can't see, and without moving the rest of her body whatsoever, Ran silently makes the smallest, most tender cat pawing motions. (No, actually, this isn't something she should be confident in at all. This is something she's fallen to. She keeps doing the weird inviting cat paw thing anyway.)

Minato looks a little confused. Not quite there yet. Ran starts wiggling her eyebrows, which is an _extremely_ weird motion for her to do, so she's not actually sure whether she looks suggestive or if she just looks like she's losing motor control.

Her target still looks a little thrown off (again, basically irritated), but then suddenly it seems to dawn on her all at once, and as the implications snap into place, it's her turn to blush crimson deep, and her intimidating aura vanishes in a blink, replaced by a bashful one, indication that she's obviously lost her cool and has no idea how to find it again. Score one for Ran.

Score one... for...

Score? Absolutely not, holy shit, that was basically _flirting_ with her _rival_. Disgusting, Ran. She slams down her dumb stupid cat arm against the seat and takes a long, long moment to consider if she should rip out her brainstem so she can never think to do that again.

...

Incredible... they both broke the stare and now this situation is exceedingly awkward, thinks Yukina. Please end me, thinks Ran.

"Wow, Lisa, that looked incredibly spicy. I am so on fire..."

"You're bad with spicy food, aren't you?"

"That's my point... please call an ambulance. My very own Ran is killing me."

"Really, though, Moca, do you think they'll just go forever like this? We assumed one of them would actually crack, but at this point it, uh, super doesn't look like either of them's gonna wanna give first."

Moca nestles more comfortably into the bench, throwing her legs over Lisa's lap. "Maybe we should get up and call it a tie for them... or else they're gonna walk away and end up never talking to each other again. The future of our bands is in danger... the bright lights along the path we walk together..."

"Your shoes are bruising me, Moca. Moca. I'll actually roll you off right now."

"Do it. Pull the trigger on me. Always know I loved you..."

Both of them are staring at the bench now, because Moca and Lisa have stopped judging them silently and have instead started straight up tussling, or, well, whatever looks like two idiots trying to clamber on each other for dominance and isn't a "who's going on top this time?" power struggle in someone's living room. Moca gets unceremoniously pushed right off the bench, and hits the dirt cleanly, face so almost straight downwards.

I wonder if she deserved that, Yukina thinks. She probably deserved that, Ran thinks.

Then they look back at each other, and clearly they're both thinking the same thing. Ran smiles her small smile of acknowledgement, and Yukina's mouth turns up ever, ever so slightly at the corners, her eyes relaxing.

"..." Yukina holds up a hand, and three fingers raised.

"..." Ran nods. Three, two, one...

"We're done." "This farce is over."

From the dirt, a dust-caked Moca drags her face across the ground to look up at the mutual loser/winners, a look of half-mock shock splaying across her face. Lisa grins cheerfully, and kicks Moca. "C'mon, it's over. Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

Slightly muffled by having a cheek pressed against the soil where she belongs, Moca protests - "Wait, but this means you both gotta give us--"

"No, they don't, Moca. Get your keister up, now."

"But--"

Lisa stands up, bends down and hoists a drooping Moca by the torso. "No buts, girl. I bet Ran would've just stolen it back off you, anyway."

"No waaaay... I know, like, submission holds and stuff..." Moca wails as she's carried off towards the tranquil, food-stand end of the park, the teenage dirt-baby that she is in Lisa's craning hold.

Yukina and Ran observe the debacle fold itself up into a strange, tarnished bow as it walks away, and then they look back at each other across the picnic table, which now seems hardly relevant to them, so they both get up and start extricating themselves from their seats one leg at a time.

"So, um..."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Strange as the meeting was, Yukina thinks.

"Uh, same." Although that was a _weird_ time, Ran thinks.

"..."

"Oh, uh. W-Wanna go get something to eat too? If you have the time."

"Oh. Um... I wouldn't particularly mind that, actually. Let's go."

"Cool."

They step back onto the path, glance towards the gate leading out of the park and into the city, and then towards the figures of Lisa and a Moca-ish blob on her side.

"Where they're going?"

"Where they're going."

Ran watches as Minato begins to stride coolly in their direction. I am going to have a word with Lisa about doing that to us again, Yukina thinks.

Yukina watches as Mitake breaks past her into a sprint, fists clenched and teeth fiercely grit. I'm going to kill you, Moca, Ran thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> One minute later, Ran finds out she's not actually that effective at choking the life out of someone.
> 
> (heya! it's been a bit, and i think i wrote most of this one eight whole months ago. hope you enjoyed!)
> 
> Five minutes later, as an apology, Lisa also gets a second crepe for Ran and Yukina to split.


End file.
